NFL Rush Zone: The Long Haul
by The Last Border Collies
Summary: From a great trip, to sickness, to Max's annoying things! Scavenger has to survive froma trip from Canton to Nebraska, and to Las Vegas! Whenever Arrowhead, Spot, Zeke, and Claw are there too! Will Scavenger like it, or will he hate it? Find out! NOTE: This contains spoilers to Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul!


_NFLRZ: The Long Haul_

.

.

.

_Later in Canton, Ohio_

_Scavenger's POV:_

OK, this trip has got to be one of the interesting trips I have ever been into right now. Remember when the HOK was destroyed and we tried to look for a home, and it didn't work out, pretty much backfires the whole scenario, well, the HOK is now fixed, and we still got to work, but since we have a 6-month break, my friends have planned this trip for weeks now.. I'm pretty excited for this trip..

"Hey, Scavs. Are you ready?" Arrowhead asked.

"Of course I am!" I said, in an excited way.

When I got my bags packed, and so are my friends, we got in the car.

"Hey, where is the driver?" I asked.

"We didn't know yet.." Arrowhead said to me.

As if a driver named Max the German Shepherd came inside the driver's seat, he was happy, I haven't realized that in quite some time.

"Are you ready?" Max asked.

"Wait a second. I remember you when you took the new guardians in that weird school campsite called "Camp Fury". Right?" I asked.

"Yes!" Max said.

"_Hey! I remember that canine!"_ I thought.

"OK. How many Rusherz… One, two, three, four, five! Five Rusherz! OK, what are your names?" Max asked.

"My name is Scavenger, and this is Arrowhead, Zeke, Claw, and Spot." I explained.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Max said.

"Wait. I remember you. Right?" Spot asked.

"Yes!"

"Claw, did you remember him, Max the German Shepherd?" Spot asked to Claw.

"I do." Claw said.

Before the car started, I checked my suitcase if I packed up any of my football pants, my toothpaste, my toothbrush, my spare sneakers, and my feather-brush. And I did, so I decided to put away the suitcase. Why? Because we are in a minivan. This minivan has 7 seats straight. 2 driving interior seats, 2 middle side seats (which was for the inside of a minivan), and 3 back seats straight! Plus, we have 5 suitcases and straight inside the cargo interior. Luckily, the 5 suitcases are nicely placed into a little tower which leaves me some space for the cargo space in the back of the back 3 seats which I will be sitting next to Claw and Spot! and my suitcase is on top of the 4 suitcases in the back of the cargo interior, which the 5 nice placed suitcases are sitting next to the back seats after all.. Turns out that wasn't so bad after all! When the car started, 27 of my Rusher friends were waving Goodbye. I waved them goodbye back. When we drove onto the streets of Canton, Ohio, I watched the horizon.

"Where are we going?" Arrowhead asked.

"We are going to Wyoming!" Max said.

"Huh. I've never been into that place before.." Arrowhead said.

"Me neither, neither Claw, Zeke, or Spot. Right guys?" I said.

"Right." Claw, Zeke, and Spot said.

"Right now, we need to get some gas for this suv!" Max said.

"Don't you mean, minivan?" I asked.

"Whoops, I mean, minivan!" Max said.

I sighed. When we got to the gas station, max filled up the minivan with the fuel. Even this minivan can carry up to 26 gallons of fuel per Ford Freestar. When Max was done fueling up the minivan, he got back inside the minivan. Well, he forgot to mention that we should get snack from the gas station from now. When Me, Claw, Spot, Zeke, and Arrowhead got out of the minivan, we decided to pick out some snacks for the ride. After we picked out some snacks, we got back inside the minivan. Max drove the car back onto the streets of Illinois. It was getting kind of boring during a car ride, luckily, Max can let us bring electronics to the ride, even I bought my bag. Too bad that we didn't bring any electronics to the ride, well, we are Rusherz. We work, and we don't play with electronics. Anyways, as the car kept on driving, I decided to play a little game with Claw.

"Hey, wanna play a game with me?" I asked to Claw.

"Sorry, road trip games are boring.." Claw said.

"C'mon! It's fun!" I said.

"Fine then. What will the game be?" Claw asked.

"It is called I Spy!" I said.

"I haven't played that game before, so we will do it!" Claw said.

"I spy, with my little eye, I see something purple.." Claw said.

"OK, is it….a Raven?" I asked.

"Yep! That's you!" Claw said.

"That's cheating! You are supposed to spy something related to an object, not the player who is getting a second turn, Claw.." I said.

"Rules, are Rules." Claw said.

"OK, I spy with my little red eye, I see something white." I said.

"Is it, clouds?" Claw asked.

"No." I said.

"Is it uh...uh..hmm..is it uh..Sheep?" Claw asked.

"Not yet.." I said.

"Is it goats?" Claw asked.

"No. I will give you a clue. An object that has tires." I said.

"Is it a car?" Claw asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"Well, I got it." Claw said.

After all that I Spy stuff, Max continued driving until we got to the gas station which it has a restaurant in it. When we got in, we ordered some lunch then enjoyed it. After that, we got back in the car. I was getting a little tired, even Max said that getting something during dinner time is getting so long so we have to skip dinner. So I grabbed my blanket, then my pillow, and then I went to sleep. We kept getting gas from every location in Illinois, to Iowa, and to Nebraska. Well, I gotta say, that we are now in Nebraska, which means that we now have to get a hotel room after a super long car ride. After we have gotten a room, I have to say that hotel is nicely clean, and the beds are clean too, even the bathroom, and the closet. This was the nicest hotel Max have ever booked in his life! Anyways, it was getting dark so I decided to sleep with Spot while Arrowhead sleeps next to Claw and Zeke, and Max has to sleep on his dog bed. Speaking of dog bed, Max brought his dog bed for the trip..

"Goodnight, guys.." I said, yawning.

"Goodnight." All six of my friends said.

I was sleeping, and you know what? It was the best hotel I have ever experienced!

_In the Morning.._

It was Morning time, and I have gotten up, even Zeke, Arrowhead, Spot, Claw, and Max had gotten up too. Max had gotten himself some breakfast, which the breakfast room has pancakes, eggs, oatmeal, waffles, french toast, cereal, yogurt, cinnamon rolls, muffins, bacon, and even fruit. My mouth was water for this kind of breakfast. Except eggs. This is my least favorite breakfast. Why? Cause, I am a bird Rusher! Bird Rusherz don't eat eggs! Humans do but Bird Rusherz don't! I am a Raven! Anyways, Max had gotten some breakfast for him, Me, Spot, Arrowhead, and Claw. We were starving that our mouths are watering! Anyways, Max had gotten me a plate of blueberry pancakes with a blueberry muffin, Claw got a plate of waffles with a side of bacon, Spot got a plate of regular pancakes with a side of FOUR pieces of bacon, Arrowhead got a plate of just regular pancakes, Zeke got plate of strawberry pancakes with 2 pieces of bacon, and Max got a plate of just only a small waffle. Even this contains sugar and it wasn't good for dogs. After we ate breakfast, we decided to throw the plates away, got dressed, packed our suitcases up (and even Max decided to put his dog bed back in the minivan), placed out suitcases back in the back of the minivan, and then got back in the car. Well, I am still sitting next to Claw and Spot again, well, except when I am now sitting next to Spot while Spot is sitting next to Claw. Poor Arrowhead.. He was sitting on the left middle seat all by himself while Zeke was sitting in the left middle seat by himself.. I should have let Arrowhead sit next to me, but I am sitting next to Spot and Claw, and Arrowhead in now sitting on the left middle seat by himself while Zeke stits on the left middle seat.. Well, who knows! Arrowhead and Zeke don't mind when he is sitting on the left or right middle seat by themselves! Anyways, when well are running out of gas, we decided to go to the gas station. I was getting really thirsty, so Max decided to let Me, Zeke, Arrowhead, Spot, and Claw go inside the gas station all by ourselves while Max fuels up the minivan. When we got inside the gas station, Max said that we can pick 1, 2 or 3 snacks and a drink. So I decided to pick out 2 snacks, which I picked out some Chex Mix (which was the bold flavor), and some Fritos. After I picked out 2 snacks, I decided to pick out a drink. While I was picking out a drink, I decided to choose something sport related, so I chose some Gatorade. Well, guess what? Max decided to change his mind and now we have to pick out two drinks after picking out 2-3 snacks. So when I chose the Gatorade (which was the blue flavor), I chose another one (which was purple like the same color as my feathers). After that, we have placed the items, then the cashier checked them, then we payed for it. After that, the cashier separates our stuff, one bag of items for me, one bag of items for Spot, one bag of items for Arrowhead, one bag of items for Claw, and one bag of items for Zeke. After that, we carried the bags back to the minivan. After Max fueled up his minivan, he got back in the minivan's driving interior (well, even he payed for the gas, and we payed for the items we bought in the gas station, tell me what, this dog has lots of money). Max got back to driving his minivan onto the road, and then we are back onto the road again. We grabbed our bags then we ate our snacks. Tell me what, my snacks taste better just like Spot, Claw, Zeke, and Arrowhead are having right now. Max tried to play some music in the radio, some A.M and F.M radio stations are muffled or not working. While Max was looking for a music station, he found the one music that he likes, LAME LATINO. We covered our ears so we can't hear the sound again. After long Annoying-Latino-Music-Filled hours later, I am starting to feel a little queasy.

"_Ugh.. I don't feel so good.. Well, maybe looking straight can help.._" I thought.

While I was looking straight (which I was looking at the backsides of the vehicles, my stomach starts to get even more upset. I frowned in a queasy way.

"_OK..I think *hulp* looking straight didn't help.. Maybe the blue gatorade will help.._" I thought.

When I grabbed my bag to get some blue gatorade, I opened the cap and then I decided to drink half of it. I closed the cap, placed the gatorade back in the bag, and I waited a few more moments for me to feel a lot better..

_30 Minutes Later.._

It has been 30 minutes, and it is 4:00 PM. I stomach began to feel extremely more upset, leaving me more pain, and queasiness.

"_Ohhh..I don't think that blue gatorade helped my sore stomach.._" I thought, really nauseous.

When I tried to get my pillow and my blanket so I can lay down (while Claw, Spot, Zeke, and Arrowhead are still sleeping), my gag reflexes are going really high, and I felt like I am going to barf any minute.

"_Oh man...I felt like *urp* I am gonna barf!_" I thought.

I tried to get the bags, but Spot, Arrowhead, and Claw's bags were filled with empty snack bags. Lucky for me, I have my plastic bag right next to me, so I cleared the rest of my empty snack bags, then decided to put the empty snack bags away. Well, stinks for me, Spot noticed me..

"Uh, Scavenger? Are you alright?" Spot asked, confused.

I didn't answer because I was too nauseous to talk.

"Hello?" Spot said, waving his hand at my face.

I was too queasy to talk. Finally, I answered.

"No.. I *urp* wasn't feeling so *urp* good." I said, feeling queasy.

"Well, lucky for you, you still have that plastic bag in your hands, so that way when you feel like you are going to throw up inside that plastic bag.." Spot said.

"OK.." I said.

When I used the plastic bag, then I dry heaved, nothing came out. Until after a minute, I threw up inside the plastic bag. After many minutes, I think that the barfing thing was over now..

"*pant* OK.. I think it's over now.." I panted, sickly.

Later, I was sleeping and it was 5:00 PM. Even we aren't hungry anymore.. When the gas is getting low, Max stopped to get some fuel, then we are back at the road again. It was getting so darn long that we are finally at Wyoming.

"Well, we are now at Wyoming, guys! Guys?" Max said.

Max saw Me, Zeke, Spot, Claw, and Arrowhead sleeping.

"Oh well, let's get a room in a hotel then." Max said.

After we got in the hotel, we saw that this hotel is clean, and the rooms are nice! When we got ourselves a room, it was squeaky clean! Even the bathroom is clean! When we dropped off our suitcases, we lied down for some breath.

"Wow.. That trip was longer than I expected.." I said.

"Yeah.." Arrowhead said.

"Well, who's ready for another trip tomorrow?" Max asked.

We all groan in exhaustment.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Max said.

_The next Morning_

We have packed up the we placed our 5 suitcases in the back of Max's Ford Freestar. Me, Claw, Spot, Arrowhead, and Max got into the minivan. Well, good news. I get to sit next to Arrowhead now ( which we are currently sitting on the back 3-row seats..)! Max has drove his minivan back onto the road again. Later, it was getting really hot, so I grabbed my blue gatorade I had and drank the last half of it.

"Wow. You really chugged the last half down. Didn't you." Arrowhead said.

"Yep." I said.

It was getting not to long enough and I am still hot. So I grabbed my purple gatorade and before I chugged it down, Arrowhead interrupted me.

"A SECOND ONE!?" Arrowhead cried.

"What!? It's different! The flavor tastes different, the color is different, it's what it is, buddy.." I replied.

"*sigh* Whatever…" Arrowhead sighed.

When I opened the cap, I decided to chug down the WHOLE ENTIRE bottle of purple gatorade. By the way, it's grape flavored gatorade..

_Much later.._

It was getting lunchtime, but we aren't at the restaurant yet. But suddenly, I felt something that I REEAAAALLLLLY didn't need.

"_Man.. Maybe drinking one half of that blue gatorade and the whole purple gatorade wasn't a good idea at all…_" I thought.

"There was a huge problem for me. I just drank the last half of the blue gatorade and drank the whole entire purple gatorade while we are on the Wyoming to Nevada. And I felt like I REAAAAALLY needed to use the bathroom.. I asked Max if there is a gas station near us, and he said Yes. But we have to wait a few more miles until we get to the gas station. When we almost got to the gas station, Max was happy, well, I don't know why. I thought I was gonna go there by myself, but due to a huge traffic, Max was mad. I asked Max if I can go by myself, and he said Yes, as long I can bring Zeke with me. Well, why? He was been twirling his scarf rapidly for 20 minutes. While traffic comes up, I got out of the minivan with Zeke, then went inside the gas station. Later, after we are done, we tried to look for Max's minivan.

"Where is Max's minivan?" Zeke asked.

"Let's find it!" I replied.

When we are looking for Max's minivan, I was thinking that his minivan's color is black, with a white bumper. When we found the minivan, we have got in. Max found us.

"Wow! Just in time! Traffic is trash now.." Max said.

"Yeah, but we can handle it!" Zeke said.

_Later in the Middle of the Night.._

It was getting 12:00 AM while the minivan was all fueled up. I was really tired while Zeke, Arrowhead, Claw, and Spot were sleeping. So I grabbed my pillow, and my blanket, then went to sleep. I was dreaming about something really great.

_In Scavenger's dream.._

I was inside a nether world in Minecraft, I grabbed my sword, then I have killed many Ghasts, Zombie Pigmen, Wither Skeletons, then the final boss, The Wither! It was fun being in the nether world. When I went out, I saw lots of animals, and even monsters in the night. It was dark outside. When I tried running past to the creepers, they have exploded then I fell. I got back up again, then kept running, then I flew away. While I was flying, they were lots of phantoms around, then the phantoms spun around me, leaving me fall to the ground, dizzy. I got up, then I moaned in dizziness. Suddenly, I wasn't able to fly now. Later, I ran past the creepers, but it was too late. The creepers have used a huge explosion, then I fell to the ground with only one heart left. Suddenly, I fell to the ground, not getting up. Suddenly, a red transparent-like screen appears and it said "You Died!" while the bottom middle buttoms said "Exit World" and "Respawn".

_After the dream (or nightmare).._

I woke up, really scared. I was still in the car, while Zeke, Claw, Arrowhead, and Spot are sleeping, and Max is still driving. I went back to sleep, really scared.

_In the morning…_

I woke up, still in the car. Max was still driving, I don't know why. Maybe he wasn't tired after all. When I looked up at the window, I saw lots of buildings with lights still not lit up (that's because it's in the morning and they light up at night). Well, guess what!? We are in Las Vegas now! When we finally went to a hotel to get ourselves a room, we were exhausted.

"*pant* Wow.. I am tired.." Zeke said.

"Me too.." Arrowhead said.

"Well, all we gotta do is just sleep." I said.

_Later at the HOK_

"Well, I really do miss my friends.." Bolt said.

"It's alright. Maybe we can contact them to see if they can teleport back to the HOK on time." K-9 said.

When K-9 contacted Zeke, Me, Arrowhead, Claw, and Spot, we didn't answer because we were sleeping.

"Well, looks like they didn't answer me.." K-9 said.

"Maybe they are tired, dude.." Bolt said.

"I guess you are right!" K-9 said.

_In Las Vegas.._

After we slept, I heard a call from K-9, then answered him. When it is time for us to go back to the HOK, we used out teleporters while Max can drive back to Canton, Ohio with his minivan. After we have teleported to the HOK, all 27 of my Rusher Friends have missed us a lot!

"Scavs! I missed you!" Fang cheered.

"Me too. We were on a trip, it was fine.." I said.

"Well, At least you did have a good time. Where did you go?" Thor asked.

"We went from Canton to Illinois, the to Nebraska, then to Las Vegas.." I said.

"Where's Max?" Talon asked.

"He's driving back to the HOK." I said.

"Well, at least you guys have a great time!" Rampage said.

Me, Arrowhead, Zeke, Claw, Spot, Rampage, and Fang did ourselves a group hug. I gotta say this was a pretty decent trip I had, but the hotels are great! Maybe when Max comes back, maybe we will do another trip again sometime soon!


End file.
